


El recital

by sara_f_black



Series: Escuela para padres [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Original Character(s), Parent Tony Stark, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conocía la expresión de Steve. Era esa que ponía cuando le frustraba hablar con él. </p>
<p>—Howard necesita sentir que esto es importante para ti también —le dijo con un tono que no estaba exento de condescendencia. </p>
<p>Tal vez Tony estaba algo irritable ese día, pero no tenía ganas de otra sesión de recordatorios sobre lo mal que se le daba el rol de padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El recital

**Author's Note:**

> Un fic más dentro del universo de Escuela para Padres. Se puede entender sin haber leído los anteriores.

La preparación para cualquier disciplina tiene sus puntos de inflexión. Esos rituales de crecimiento que un estudiante entusiasta espera con ansias. 

El primer recital era uno de esos momentos para un estudiante de piano. 

Tony y Howard recibieron a la vez el correo electrónico en el que la encargada del recital del Conservatorio les anunciaba que el niño había sido seleccionado para interpretar una pieza dentro de la actividad. Adjuntaba el programa, donde el menor de los Stark se encontraba a la mitad de los estudiantes de nivel básico. 

JARVIS se los anunció a ambos, junto a un “felicidades, Howard” al que el niño respondió con una sonrisa más amplia que todas las que Tony le había visto hasta entonces. Desde entonces, el tema del recital se había vuelto recurrente. 

“Vas a ir, ¿verdad, papá?”

“Papá, tengo que comprarme un traje para el recital.” 

“Papá, Steve va a ir, ¿verdad? Dile a SHIELD que no lo llame para ese día.”

“¿Vas a ir, papá?”

Por supuesto que pensaba ir. Sólo esperaba que JARVIS se lo recordara a tiempo. O si no, ya lo harían los demás. Howard se había encargado de que todos se enteraran de que había sido seleccionado. Rhodey lo había felicitado y Pepper le había regalado un par de gemelos para que estrenara ese día. Steve le había llevado pizza para celebrar y cuando podía llegaba temprano para escucharlo ensayar. 

—¿Qué tal la preparación para el recital? —le preguntó Steve una noche durante la cena, varias semanas antes del evento.

—Bien —respondió Howard mientras apartaba de si el plato con la mitad de la cena. Últimamente no comía mucho. Por supuesto que Tony lo había notado antes de que Steve se lo dijera, aunque no sabía bien qué se suponía que tenía que hacer al respecto—. Aunque anoche me soñé que me equivocaba durante mi presentación y la gente se reía. 

Lo había escuchado levantarse en la noche, pero no había pensado que se tratara de un mal sueño. Aunque bien pensado, hacía varios meses desde su llegada que había dejado de dormir mal. De acuerdo, eso se le había pasado. 

—¿Cómo vas a equivocarte? —Comentó Tony desdeñando la idea—. Pasas tocando la misma pieza mañana, tarde y noche: podrías tocarla dormido. 

Howard suspiró.

—Supongo —dijo con tono poco convencido. 

Luego, se levantó de la mesa y se marchó a su habitación. No solía hacer eso cuando cenaban los tres. Era una costumbre rara, Tony no había acostumbrado cenar de esa manera tan familiar. Incluso con Pepper tenía que agendar las noches de cena. Pero Steve había insistido en que le daba más sentido de hogar a la casa y a Howard parecía gustarle. 

—¿Qué le pasa? —Preguntó Tony frunciendo el ceño—. Hasta yo podría tocar esa pieza dormido de tanto escucharla. 

La mirada de reproche que le dirigió Steve le confirmó que en efecto, la marcha de Howard debía ser su culpa. 

—Esto es muy serio para él —le recordó innecesariamente. 

—Lo sé, estoy tratando de que no se preocupe tanto —se defendió—. ¿Quieres que le diga que se va a equivocar? 

Conocía la expresión de Steve. Era esa que ponía cuando le frustraba hablar con él. 

—Howard necesita sentir que esto es importante para ti también —le dijo con un tono que no estaba exento de condescendencia. 

Tal vez Tony estaba algo irritable ese día, pero no tenía ganas de otra sesión de recordatorios sobre lo mal que se le daba el rol de padre. 

—Perdona, ¿en qué momento de tus años bajo hielo sacaste el certificado de experto en paternidad? —preguntó. Él mismo pudo sentir el filo en su voz. 

Steve lo dio por perdido y lo dejó cenando solo también. Podía asumir de una vez que esa noche no se quedaría en la casa. 

*** 

Aunque no pensara disculparse y aunque Steve se escondiera esos días bajo la excusa siempre convincente de una misión para SHIELD, Tony tenía que admitir que le había dado un buen consejo. Por supuesto, él creía que el recital de Howard era importante. De hecho, no tenía idea de que estaba actuando como si no lo fuera. Así que supuso que debía hacer algo para hacerlo más evidente. 

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue notificar a la prensa. Su padre lo había hecho con él. Aún recordaba las fotos cuando había construido su primer motor. Sin embargo, Howard odiaba las cámaras y no creía que fuera a apreciar el detalle. 

Aunque contrataría un fotógrafo como cuando dieron la exclusiva de la paternidad. Debía tener fotos de su primer concierto. 

—Un fotógrafo —replicó Pepper cuando le comunicó la idea. Estaba muy seria, como si quisiera hacerle entender que no iba a permitirle pasarse de eso—. Le preguntamos antes a Howard para asegurarnos de que no le va a molestar y que sea lo suficientemente bueno para no importunarlo durante la presentación. 

Tony no pensaba ponerle objeciones. Ella siempre había sabido manejar esas cosas. Pepper lo había mirado con cierta ternura cuando él había aceptado sus condiciones. 

—Trata de relajarte —le había aconsejado—. Es un día especial para Howard, ¿puedes tratar de disfrutarlo con él? 

No parecía muy convencida de que fuera a hacerlo, pero decidió no tomárselo en cuenta. Al parecer, nadie tenía mucha fe de que interpretara bien su rol de padre en el recital. 

—¿Quieres hacerle una fiesta? —Rhodey lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos cuando se lo comentó. A Pepper no le había dicho porque sabía que se negaría—. ¿Con quiénes? Creía que Howard no era muy sociable. 

—Sólo alguna gente —declaró Tony con una tranquilidad que no llegaba a encubrir la manera febril en que estaba pensando en aquello. Había considerado invitar al Conservatorio completo. O al menos a todos los que tocaran ese día. Así se lo dijo a Rhodey, quien lo miró con escepticismo. 

—Deberías preguntarle a Howard si le gustaría eso —había replicado con reticencia—. Tal vez quiera algo más pequeño. No se parece a ti en esas cosas. 

Ah, gracias. Algo más que no había notado, pensó con sarcasmo. 

Sí que le compró un traje nuevo a Howard, al menos eso sabía que se lo había pedido. En realidad le mandó a hacer uno, lo que conllevó las correspondientes caras de disgusto de su hijo cada vez que tenía que interrumpir lo que hacía para una nueva talla del traje con la modista. 

No estaba seguro de que fuera un gesto que estuviera apreciando de su parte. 

*** 

Howard estaba nervioso. Era imposible no estarlo, considerando que tenía su primer recital en una semana y estaba harto de tocar la misma pieza una y otra vez. La sabía de memoria, su padre tenía razón. Pero también localizaba cada vez más errores que podría cometer al interpretarla. 

Además, las cosas no estaban bien en casa en general. Su padre estaba ansioso, más que de costumbre. Hablaba todo el tiempo, aunque no necesariamente de algo importante. Parecía empeñado en llenar el vacío, como si no quisiera que él lo notara. No se había atrevido a preguntarle qué pasaba. Steve casi no llegaba: lo llamaba por teléfono, lo veía a una hora temprana y nunca se quedaba a cenar. Algo había pasado entre su padre y él, porque al parecer en esos momentos no se agradaban mucho. 

Eso lo ponía triste. 

Sin embargo, algo cambió de repente la rutina de esos últimos días. SHIELD quería la ayuda de su padre y para deleite de Howard, su padre se negó a desplazarse a la Torre de los Vengadores antes del recital. 

Dada su negativa, enviaron a uno de los Vengadores a tratar con él la situación que tenían. Para felicidad de Howard, se trató de Clint Barton. Hasta entonces, no había tenido oportunidad de conocer a Hawkeye, aunque su figura de acción era de las pocas que seguía teniendo puesta en su habitación. 

Era bueno tener algo con lo cual distraerse del recital. Clint parecía muy agradable. No jugaba con él como Steve ni tenía una conversación tan amable como la de Bruce, pero era tan fuerte y preciso como lo había imaginado. Le gustaba contar historias de misiones y parecía disfrutar de la incredulidad en el rostro de su padre al escucharlo. 

Howard tenía la impresión de que no le gustaba mucho tenerlo de visita en la casa, aunque no se estuviera quedando allí. Por lo mismo, tenía pocas oportunidades de verlo. Llegaba a trabajar y se marchaba al terminar. No sabía bien lo que hacían, aunque le parecía entender que su padre tenía que diseñarle algo que iba a necesitar en una misión. 

Un día logró encontrarlo a solas. Estaba esperando en la sala. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que los muñecos de acción y tenía puesto el arco a su lado. A Howard le costó apartar los ojos del arma para dirigirlos hacia él, pero Clint lo notó. 

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con orgullo, mientras acariciaba con la punta de los dedos el objeto. 

Howard asintió de inmediato y se acercó. 

—¡Quiero aprender a lanzar flechas! —Exclamó de golpe, olvidando toda la introducción que había pensado hacer. 

Siempre había querido aprender. Desde que había visto el Señor de los Anillos y había visto a Legolas tumbar cientos de enemigos con su arco. No había pensado que habría alguien tan bueno como él, pero si había alguien que se le acercara al elfo, seguro que era este humano. 

Clint lo consideró un momento y luego extendió un brazo hacia él. 

—Déjame ver esas manos —dijo. Tomó ambas y las inspeccionó con cuidado. Luego asintió—. Tienes dedos finos y fuertes. Podrías ser un buen arquero. 

La ilusión se expandió dentro de él al escucharlo. 

—¿Podrías enseñarme? —preguntó con vehemencia, lanzando otra mirada anhelante al arco. 

Clint negó de inmediato, para desilusión de Howard. Lo esperaba, era un hombre muy ocupado, pero igual había tenido la esperanza. 

—Un pianista no debería arriesgar sus dedos con un arco —le indicó soltando sus manos—. Aprender no es tan fácil. 

Howard se miró las manos y suspiró. Si así era, prefería el piano que las flechas. Aunque hubiera preferido no tener que elegir entre ambos. 

*** 

Steve se dejó caer en la cama agotado. Tony podía pensar que eran excusas, pero ciertamente había estado muy ocupado.

Era una suerte, porque estar peleado con Tony era terrible. 

Se había molestado el primer día, tenía que admitirlo. Tony siempre había tenido la capacidad de metérsele bajo la piel y alterarlo. Sólo le había dado un consejo bien intencionado. Por eso se había ido. 

Si era sincero, al día siguiente se le había pasado el enfado ya. Tal vez tenía que ser más considerado y recordar que Tony se encontraba en una posición muy difícil. Aunque Howard tenía unos meses de vivir con él ya, no dejaba de ser una situación novedosa para la que no tenía experiencia ni bagaje. 

Había intentado apoyarlo en todo ese tiempo. En medio de eso, habían empezado algo que por lo menos para Steve tenía la etiqueta de “relación”, aunque nunca habían hablado propiamente al respecto. Tony era experto en no hablar de las cosas. 

Pero no era el único que había estado allí para ayudarlo: Pepper y Rhodey se habían tomado un interés especial en Howard. 

Empezaba a pensar que estaban agobiando a Tony. Tal vez necesitaba algo de espacio para ser el papá de Howard y apropiarse de la idea. De todas maneras, estaba enojado con él y no sabía cuándo querría hablarle de nuevo. No iba a forzar las cosas. 

Esa había sido su determinación durante esas semanas. Se había asegurado de mantenerse en contacto con Howard procurando encontrarse con Tony lo menos posible. 

Sin embargo, cuando apegado a la rutina que se había impuesto revisó su correo electrónico antes de acostarse, cambió de opinión. 

Se incorporó, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Tony de inmediato. 

—Hola, Capitán —dijo la familiar voz al otro lado. Aún tenía ese tono filoso que sabía a resentimiento—. ¿Algún otro sabio consejo sobre paternidad? 

Y no había dejado el tema de lado. Steve inspiró profundo. No tenía que dejar que lo sacara de quicio. 

—Acabo de ver la invitación a la fiesta —dijo. Le hubiera gustado preguntarle primero cómo habían estado, pero al parecer, Tony no quería oír nada de él. 

—Más vale que vengas o Howard no te lo perdonaría —se apresuró a decir Tony—. O no me lo perdonaría a mí, de hecho. 

Steve resopló. Por supuesto que Tony iba a intentar tener el control de la conversación. Así era él. 

—¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Howard quiere una fiesta? —preguntó finalmente. 

El silencio al otro lado de la línea se extendió un poco más de lo acostumbrado. Aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. 

—Diez de la noche, después del recital. Ven de traje —replicó Tony ignorando su pregunta. 

Luego, sin esperar ninguna réplica, cortó la comunicación. 

Steve se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. Por supuesto que iría. Marcó el botón de confirmar en la invitación y suspiró antes de soltar el teléfono lejos de él. 

De repente, la idea de que esa no era ni de lejos la última noche solo en esa cama se hizo más pesada que nunca. 

*** 

Howard entró a la habitación justo en el momento que JARVIS le comunicaba que Steve había confirmado su asistencia a la fiesta. Tony no había llegado a dudarlo: el Capitán América nunca le rompería el corazón a un niño por una razón egoísta como no querer verlo a él. Su hijo sonrió brevemente, pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba feliz y aliviado de escuchar la noticia. 

Después de todo, Steve había estado yendo mucho menos a la casa y no había forma de que no lo hubiera notado. 

—Papá —dijo sin decir nada sobre el anuncio—. ¿Podemos invitar a Clint a la fiesta? 

Tony arqueó una ceja. Había repasado la lista de invitados con Howard la noche anterior. El chico había aceptado la presencia de gente que no conocía después de que le había explicado de quiénes eran: personas relacionadas con Industrias Stark. También había dicho a qué personas del Conservatorio quería invitar (unos amigos cercanos y ya, no quería profesoras ahí para que después dijeran que lo favorecían por ser el hijo de Iron Man) y había puesto sus condiciones. 

En cuanto al grupo de los Vengadores, Bruce había sido descartado por encontrarse muy lejos y Steve ni siquiera había estado en duda. Sin embargo, no habían hablado de Clint.

—Me acaba de decir que se queda otra semana en la ciudad —insistió Howard—. Le dije que podía irse con nosotros si no tenía carro acá y todo. 

No entendía bien por qué a su hijo le gustaba tanto Hawkeye. No tenía nada contra Clint, pero tampoco era un as con los niños que se pudiera decir. En fin, nada costaba invitarlo. 

—De acuerdo, JARVIS, envía invitación a Clint Barton —ordenó sin entrar a discutirlo. 

Howard asintió satisfecho. 

—Me voy a practicar —anunció. Levantó pecho con orgullo y lo miró muy serio—. Vas a estar orgulloso, papá. 

Tony sonrió. Por supuesto que iba a estarlo. Lo sabía, ¿cierto? 

La conversación, si se podía llamar así, que había sostenido con Steve momentos antes volvió a su memoria. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. 

—¿Estás seguro que quieres esta fiesta? —preguntó sin mayores ceremonias. 

Howard lo miró sorprendido. 

—No tendré que hablarle a la gente desde un escenario, ¿verdad? 

—No si no quieres —le confirmó. Conocía las condiciones. 

—¿Ni tendré que tocar para ellos? —añadió con cierta expresión de duda. 

Habían hablado del hecho de que si quería ser un pianista famoso tendría que aprender a ir a eventos sociales y dirigirse a públicos grandes. Seguramente estaba pensando en ello. 

—A menos que quieras —insistió Tony. 

Howard sonrió ligeramente. 

—¿Y no habrá prensa? —dijo con cierto brillo en los ojos. 

Tony estiró los labios hacia los lados, como si acabara de pillarlo en falta. 

—No de televisión —le aseguró, sin poder comprometer más. 

El niño puso los ojos en blanco. 

—De acuerdo, el fotógrafo —aceptó. La noche anterior lo habían acordado, pero no perdía un intento para probar deshacerse de él también. 

—Exacto —replicó Tony. Lo miró con atención. Tal vez su rostro le diría algo—. Vas a ver como disfrutas la fiesta. 

Howard asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

—¡Lo sé, papá! —le aseguró mientras iba saliendo. 

No parecía haber alguna razón por la que la idea de la fiesta pudiera estarlo molestando.

*** 

El día del recital su padre intentó aparentar que todo estaba bien y era normal. Howard sabía que no era así, pero tal vez aparentarlo ayudaba. Había esperado que la llegada de Clint en la tarde lo distrajera, pero se había ido al taller con su padre para aprovechar la visita y ultimar unos detalles de algo. 

Howard mientras tanto se encontró dando vueltas en el piso superior de la casa, sin saber en qué invertir su tiempo. Intentó acomodar sus libros, o al menos entretenerse con alguno, pero sin éxito. Lo emocionaron las llamadas de Pepper y Rhodey para asegurarle que asistirían al recital y a la fiesta y desearle mucha suerte, pero no duraron lo suficiente. Lo intentó con los videojuegos pero estaba distraído. 

Tal vez debía intentar bajar al taller y convencerlos de que no molestaría si se quedaba allí observando. 

Había tomado esa resolución y se dirigía en esa dirección cuando notó algo: Clint había dejado su arco allí, en el piso superior.

Se acercó lentamente, agudizando sus sentidos. No escuchaba voces ni pasos, debían seguir trabajando abajo. Acarició con la punta de los dedos la poderosa arma. Se sentía fuerte. Casi poderosa. 

Dudó un momento y sintió la boca reseca antes de tomarla en sus manos. Había visto muchas veces cómo la extendía Clint. Sólo tenía que agitarla hacia el frente. 

La tomó con fuerza y resolvió que posiblemente no tendría mejor oportunidad que esa. 

Sacudió el arco y un sonido sordo fue todo lo que escuchó antes de sentir el golpe en el dedo. 

Probablemente, no había prestado tanta atención como creía para ver cómo se abría. 

*** 

Por suerte JARVIS estaba programado para calcular no sólo a qué hora tenían que salir de la casa para llegar a algún lugar, sino con cuánto tiempo de antelación tenía que avisarle diciéndole que ya no le quedaba tiempo. Es cierto, él lo había programado para eso y nunca le hacía caso, pero en esa ocasión era necesario. 

Tal y como Howard había prometido, Clint se fue con ellos en el auto. Iba sentado en la parte de atrás, mientras que un nervioso Howard jugaba con los guantes negros que le había regalado para la ocasión. Le sorprendía que hubiera decidido ponérselos, pero ahí estaba. Tony había visto a muchos pianistas quitarse los guantes antes de tocar, siempre le había parecido un gesto presumido. 

Él sabía de presunción. 

Al llegar al lugar de la presentación, Clint se separó de ellos para entrar con el resto del público. Tony estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que el resto de los padres de los niños hacían y al parecer, eso era irlo a dejar a camerinos, donde se tenían que preparar. 

Era un lugar bonito. Les habían apartado incluso camerinos compartidos a los chicos, aunque el compañero de Howard ya estaba listo o se había sentido intimidado de ver a Iron Man, porque se había ido cuando ellos llegaron. 

Tony no había calculado que tendría que despedirse, darle unas palabras de ánimo o algo así. 

Howard parecía mucho más nervioso de lo que había esperado.

—Hey, lo harás bien, lo sé —le aseguró tomándolo de las manos. Se las estrechó suavemente para reafirmar lo que estaba diciendo. 

Fue entonces cuando su hijo hizo una mueca de dolor. 

Tony frunció el ceño. Eso no era nerviosismo. 

—Howard, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó con tono de duda. De repente comprendió—. Quítate los guantes. 

El niño le dirigió una mirada miserable antes de hacer lo que le decía. A Tony se le hizo un vacío en el estómago que hasta la fecha no había conocido. 

El dedo índice de la mano derecha de Howard estaba hinchado y morado a las orillas de un corte no muy extenso pero aparatoso. 

—Lo siento —musitó Howard. De repente tenía los ojos vidriosos y todo—. Sólo quería sostener el arco de Hawkeye. 

En ese momento, Tony lo comprendió todo sin más explicaciones. Su primer impulso fue golpear a Clint, aunque el hombre tenía poco que ver en el asunto. O tal vez lo de no dejar armas al alcance de los niños debió saberlo mejor. 

O tal vez era él quien tenía que haber tenido ese cuidado. 

La gravedad de la situación se acentuaba por momentos, en especial porque podía sentir lo triste que estaba su hijo. 

—Vamos —dijo levantando la mirada del dedo maltratado—. Vamos a decirles que no vas a tocar. 

Howard lo miró horrorizado. 

—¡Pero papá! ¡Tenemos la fiesta! ¡Y los invitados! 

Fue el turno de Tony de sentirse todavía más miserable. Se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hijo, aunque en realidad así casi era más alto que él. 

—No importa. No necesitamos una razón para tener una fiesta —dijo con un intento de calmarlo. 

Aquel era un motivo de peso para cambiar los planes de una fiesta. Si su hijo fuera varios años mayor, le contaría de maneras mucho peores de echar a perder una celebración antes de que empezara. 

Howard negó con fuerza. 

—Pero papá, ¡es solo un corte! —Tony volvió a mirar el corte. Tenía que dolerle. Lo había visto en su cara—. Puedo hacerlo. Tú podías volar y pelear aunque el traje no fuera acolchado por dentro, seguro que te dolía todo y te cortabas también. ¡Yo puedo tocar! ¡Me sé de memoria la pieza, hasta dormido! 

Tony dudó. Había una determinación en la voz de Howard que no podía ignorar. Pero no podía dejarlo tocar herido, ¿cierto? 

—A ver —dijo, tomando la mano—. Pon los dedos en posición. 

El niño lo hizo aunque tensó la barbilla con obstinada determinación. 

Algo que le resultaba muy familiar. 

Suspiró. Seguro que en el auto todavía tenía lo necesario para dormirle el dolor de la herida un poco. En su momento él había usado mucho de eso. 

Bien visto, el corte tampoco era para necesitar puntadas. 

Lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró a los ojos: 

—No lo hagas por los invitados o la fiesta. 

Howard negó. 

—Quiero hacerlo, papá —dijo con determinación. La duda llegó un momento después, cuando desvió la mirada hacia la derecha—. Aunque tal vez mejor no. Si me duele podría equivocarme… Te dije que no iba a hacerlo. 

Tony echó la cabeza para atrás. Había dejado que Howard dijera y pensara demasiadas tonterías sobre ese día. Inspiró profundo y estrechó con más fuerza sus hombros al tiempo que lo veía a los ojos de nuevo. 

—No me importa si te equivocas. De hecho, si de verdad insistes en tocar con ese dedo así, no podría estar más orgulloso aunque te equivoques en toda la pieza —esbozó una sonrisa torcida al notar el alivio en el rostro de su hijo—. Yo también me sé la pieza de memoria, no necesito escucharla exactamente igual de nuevo.

Howard le tiró los brazos al cuello y le dio un abrazo. 

*** 

Cuando Tony llegó a los asientos en los Rhodey le indicó que lo esperaban, se dio cuenta que Pepper y Rhodey habían dejado dos espacios solos. Bueno, Howard tenía entradas en la primera fila para cuatro personas, como todos sus compañeros tenían campos apartados para su familia. Tenían que dejar dos espacios solos y era poco probable que no se sentaran a la par mientras esperaban. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que había algo de intención en esos dos asientos solos esperando. 

Sabía muy bien quién era la otra persona que faltaba. 

Tomó asiento al lado de Rhodey y cuando le preguntaron por Howard, les aseguró que estaba bien. Le había curado el dedo lo mejor que había podido: una mariposa de esparadrapo como las que le hacía su madre y espray analgésico. Debía bastar. 

Steve llegó cuando ya iban a apagar las luces. Parecía haber venido con prisas, aunque considerando que parquear una moto no era tan complicado, podía asumir que había llegado con el tiempo justo para no hablar previo a la función. 

No fue hasta que se encontraron a oscuras y salió al escenario una niña muy pequeña, con dos coletas altas y un horrible vestido blanco, que tomó consciencia de que debía quedarse allí dos horas escuchando a niños que no le importaban tocando música que no le gustaba, con una serie de errores y horrores propios de principiantes. 

Maravilloso. En especial con las luces apagadas y Steve justamente a su lado. Esos asientos no estaban hechos para cuerpos hiper desarrollados como el de Capitán América. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba. Estaba cerca. Demasiado cerca. 

Se removió incómodo. Hubiera sido mejor no estar tan consciente de su cercanía. En especial cuando no tenía absolutamente nada con lo cual distraerse más que contar cuántos niños faltaban para que Howard hiciera su presentación. Cambió de postura varias veces, al punto que quien estaba atrás de él le llamó la atención durante un cambio de intérprete y el mismo Steve le preguntó si estaba bien. Aquello lo inquietó casi tanto como la media sonrisa de entendida que tenía Pepper: la misma que esbozaba siempre que sabía algo sobre él.

Finalmente, su tortura tuvo un momento de paz cuando llamaron a Howard Stark Jr. al escenario. 

A los aplausos educados de la audiencia se sumaron los entusiastas del padre y quienes lo acompañaban. Howard salió al escenario con expresión determinada y seria. Se inclinó para saludar y luego se sentó al piano, mientras el presentador les comunicaba la pieza que iba a tocar. 

El niño puso las manos sobre el teclado y esperó. 

Tal vez un poco más de lo necesario. 

Justo cuando Tony podía percibir el rumor que se iba a alzar entre la gente, sonó la primera nota y vinieron muchas más detrás. 

Hubo errores. Realmente conocía lo suficiente la pieza para notarlos y sabía lo suficiente de música para notar que eran siempre en la misma nota. No fueron mayores a los errores que había escuchado en sus predecesores, pero lo que le había dicho era verdad: no le hubiera importado que del todo no se pudiera reconocer la pieza con tal de verlo allí arriba, dispuesto a hacerle frente al reto aunque las condiciones fueran malas. 

Notó que Steve lo miraba, medianamente preocupado, lo que le causó otra oleada de irritación. ¿Acaso temía que no fuera a reaccionar bien a los errores? ¿O pensaba que ni siquiera iba a notarlos? 

Se olvidó de él por un momento cuando Howard terminó y se levantó para recibir la ovación del público. Notó como lo buscaba con la mirada y sonreía al encontrarlo. Seguramente también lo había complacido ver a Steve allí, pero Tony comprendía esa sonrisa mejor que ninguna otra: había vencido al dolor y a la idea de que por un corte no iba a poder tocar. 

Aplaudió a rabiar, e intercambió miradas de orgullo con Pepper y Rhodey. Incluso se atrevió a mirar a Steve y la irritación en su interior se diluyó un poco al notar la manera orgullosa y cálida con la que él lo veía. 

*** 

La noche había sido un absoluto éxito. El dedo todavía le dolía, aunque durante el concierto casi no lo había sentido. Se había puesto los guantes de nuevo, aunque temía que su padre le dijera que se los quitara para que la herida recibiera aire. Su madre le hubiera dicho eso al menos, pero Tony estaba de acuerdo en que los usara. 

Por suerte, no quería ir por ahí enseñando su herida. 

Al final de la presentación, su padre había ido por él al camerino. Al salir, para su sorpresa, no tuvo que posar para fotos. Fueron directo al auto y de ahí a la fiesta. Su padre había apartado un salón muy bonito para la actividad. Sabía que en un inicio había pensado en algo más grande, pero Howard de verdad no quería tanta gente. 

Ahora pensaba que no hubiera sido mala idea: con bastante gente seguro habría pasado hasta desapercibido. 

Pero no fue tan malo. Pepper le dio un beso en la mejilla y eso valía muchas cosas. Todos parecían muy felices por él de verdad, incluso aunque hubiera fallado varias notas. Además, Steve estaba allí y sonreía. Incluso, cuando abrazó a Steve, pudo ver por encima de su hombro como su padre sonreía al verlos. Tal vez las cosas se arreglarían. 

Ahí sí tuvo que posar para las fotos, pero su padre hacía que fuera muy fácil. De hecho, ese tipo de celebraciones parecían lo más normal para él. Sonreía, saludaba, bromeaba, incluso se burlaba de la gente con comentarios rápidos que no estaba seguro de que todos entendieran a la primera. Él había algunos que no terminaba de captar. Aunque la mayoría sí. 

El lugar de la fiesta era grande, incluso cuando no fueran muchas personas los invitados. Tenía una fuente en el centro. ¡Una fuerte de verdad! Aparte de la fuente de chocolate en la mesa de bocas, que le gustaba todavía más. Su padre le había prometido que no tendría que tocar si no quería, pero dado que era una fiesta por motivos musicales había contratado a varios pianistas de la ciudad para que tocaran durante la actividad. Howard iba a poder conocerlos a todos. 

Sin embargo, también quería hablar con la gente que sí le importaba que estaba en la fiesta. 

Como Steve. Tenía que aclarar las cosas con él, después de todo, si estaba peleado con su padre, era por su culpa, por los nervios del recital. Estaba seguro de eso. 

*** 

Tenía que admitir que el ambiente de esta fiesta tenía un toque tranquilo y clásico que no había esperado de algo organizado por Tony. Asumía que Pepper había metido mano en el planeamiento en algún punto, era un evento preparado con mucho gusto. Howard había salido muy satisfecho de la presentación. Steve había notado que igual fruncía el ceño al recibir felicitaciones excesivamente efusivas de extraños, pero Tony parecía estarle haciendo fácil la parte de saludar a los invitados. El resto del tiempo, el niño parecía bastante tranquilo para alguien que no le gustaban ese tipo de actividades.

A Steve tampoco le gustaban mucho las fiestas. Generalmente se veía acosado por desconocidos y principalmente desconocidas que lo hacían sentir particularmente incómodo. Esa ocasión no había sido la excepción, así que agradeció el momento en que Howard vino directamente a buscarlo. No le pasó desapercibido el detalle de que ya no estaba con Tony, quien se había quedado al otro lado del salón. 

—Estuviste muy bien —le dijo con una media sonrisa al verlo llegar.

Howard ladeó la cabeza, no totalmente conforme con la idea. 

—Pudo estar mejor, pero tengo un dedo roto y me costaba más —Steve frunció el ceño con preocupación pero el niño se apresuró a asegurarle que no era nada grave—. Papá me lo curó. 

Por un momento se sintió inclinado a pedir que le enseñara el dedo. Howard llevaba unos elegantes guantes y supuso que no quería mostrarlo, así que se abstuvo. 

—Entonces fuiste muy valiente tocando así —le reconoció Steve. Howard asintió, se notaba orgulloso de sí mismo. Sin embargo, no estaba sonriendo. Estaba particularmente serio, más de lo que lo había visto con otras personas. Decidió cambiar de tema—. Tu papá te organizó una buena fiesta. 

Howard miró a su alrededor satisfecho. 

—Sí. A papá le gustan las fiestas, ¡pero es la primera que hace para mí!

Steve tuvo que admitir entonces que se había equivocado al preocuparse por el disgusto de Howard a las actividades. El niño estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera organizado algo de ese calibre por él, por la ocasión de su recital. 

—Creía que no te gustaban mucho las fiestas —comentó, al tiempo que lo invadía una sensación de satisfacción porque Tony hubiera acertado y él se hubiera equivocado. 

Howard se encogió de hombros. 

—No me gustan. Pero esta no está tan mal, y papá se entretuvo haciéndola mientras yo ensayaba —declaró con toda la dignidad que solía sacar a relucir cuando quería reafirmar algo que ya había dicho antes sin aceptar haberse equivocado. Hacía lo mismo cuando jugaban. Pero en esa ocasión, había más seriedad en él que de costumbre. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. Se aburre mucho desde que no vas casi a casa. 

No había lugar a dudas de que aquello era un reproche. Buscó a Tony con la mirada. Seguía hablando con el grupo de gente con el que Howard lo había dejado antes. 

Notó la mirada de Howard taladrándolo. 

—He estado ocupado —dijo Steve todavía mirando Tony— Los dos lo hemos estado, supongo. 

Howard arqueó una ceja. Nunca dirigía su mal genio hacia Steve, de manera que le resultó particularmente incómodo verlo así. 

—¿Puedes arreglar las cosas con papá, por favor? —le pidió entonces. 

Steve volvió a mirar al niño, estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

—¿Qué te dijo tu padre? —preguntó con tiento. 

—Nada —replicó Howard categóricamente—. Dice que estás ocupado. Por favor, no te enojes con él: es un buen papá. 

Steve le sostuvo la mirada antes de asentir. 

—Lo sé —dijo finalmente. 

—Mamá me dijo siempre que era una buena persona aunque fuera complicada. Y tenía razón —le aseguró Howard insistente. 

Sabía que tenía razón. 

—Hablaré con él —dijo finalmente. 

—Bien. 

Howard sonrió ligeramente y se alejó de él.

*** 

Tony tenía que admitir que aquella era la fiesta más aburrida a la que había ido. Rhodey le había contado a Pepper sobre sus planes y ella se había asegurado de ayudarle a que fuera lo más adecuada posible para la ocasión. Tony no había ido a muchas fiestas infantiles de su vida y probablemente era la primera de un Conservatorio de música, así que no tenía punto para comparar. Pero ni aquello era música festiva ni la gente a su alrededor parecía dispuesta a perder el sentido celebrando. 

Sin embargo, Howard parecía bastante satisfecho y eso era lo que importaba. 

—Lo hice bien, ¿cierto? —le preguntó a Pepper, quien levantó ambas cejas al escucharlo. 

—Bastante bien, señor Stark —dijo en un tono incrédulo que lo hizo sonreír. Sí, los dos sabían que sin ella no lo habría hecho. Como siempre. 

Rhodey estaba con ellos y sacudió la cabeza al escucharlo. Parecía mentira que tantos años de amistad no le bastaran y siguiera poniendo esa expresión de “no me lo puedo creer” cada vez que lo escuchaba decir algo así. 

—No voy a olvidar que nadie creía que lo hiciera bien esta noche —insistió. 

Notó la mirada que intercambiaban Pepper y Rhodey un minuto demasiado tarde. 

—Seguro que Rogers también está sorprendido —comentó su amigo con un tono que delataba todo menos un comentario casual. 

La mirada severa de Pepper que acompañó al comentario no fue de mucha ayuda. 

—Seguro que sí —replicó Tony forzando la expresión de tranquilidad. 

Pepper le puso una mano en el hombro. Odiaba que hiciera eso. Sin embargo, no le dio ningún consejo ni reproche. Se limitó a decir tres palabras. 

—Viene para acá.

Luego, se volvió hacia Rhodey y ambos se marcharon, saludando de paso a Steve. 

Genial. Lo habían dejado solo. Para eso estaban los amigos. Sonrió de manera forzada para saludar. 

—Hola Capitán, ¿disfrutando la fiesta? 

—Está bastante bien —admitió Steve lanzando una mirada apreciativa a su alrededor. 

Lo peor era que parecía sincero. No le extrañaba que ese tipo de fiesta fuera de su tipo. 

—Howard parece pensar lo mismo —declaró Tony. 

No tendría que haber dicho eso, por supuesto. Pero al parecer era incapaz de no entrar a la defensiva. Sin embargo, Steve no pareció darle importancia. 

—Eso me dijo hace un rato —le confirmó. 

La idea de que Howard estaba diciendo en efecto que le gustaba la fiesta le arrancó una sonrisa más sincera. 

—Debo admitir que acertaste con esto. Me alegro —dijo Steve con una corta sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza. 

—Bueno, me las he ingeniado —replicó, aunque sabía que tenía que haberse limitado a agradecer el cumplido. 

Steve miró a su alrededor, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no les estaban poniendo atención los demás.

—Es bueno ver que te has apropiado de la idea de la paternidad —dijo. 

¿Qué se suponía que respondiera a eso? 

—Parece que todos siguen teniendo dudas al respecto —comentó finalmente. 

Steve asintió. 

—Lo sé, soy culpable de eso. Pero ahora veo que darte espacio para ser el padre de Howard, sin mayores intervenciones de fuera, fue una buena idea. 

Eso no lo había esperado. ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Cuánto espacio estaba implicando que necesitaba? Eso era una pelea pasajera hasta donde él sabía. ¿Cierto? 

—Ya ves, no soy tan peligroso como creían. 

Steve puso los ojos en blanco e hizo intento de retirarse. Probablemente creía que estaba buscando discusión. 

Carraspeó y tras sonreírle a uno de los pianistas que se dirigía hacia el escenario, se acercó a Steve. 

—Hey —lo llamó. Lo tocó en el brazo y Steve se giró a mirarlo. Tony miró a su alrededor un momento mientras caminaba hacia atrás y le hacía señas de seguirlo. De esa manera se apartaron hacia una de las salidas laterales del salón. Tenía que detener eso, lo sabía—. La verdad, Pepper y Rhodey ayudaron un poco —comentó. 

Steve arqueó una ceja, como si le sorprendiera que admitiera eso. Tony desvió la mirada y resopló. Si iba a decírselo, tal vez era mejor hacerlo de una vez:

—Además, fue tu idea que hiciera algo para demostrarle a Howard que me importaba la ocasión. 

Steve parpadeó un par de veces, como si estuviera procesando la información. Miró hacia atrás, donde la gente se congregaba a escuchar al último pianista que había subido al pequeño escenario que dominaba la escena de la actividad. 

—¿Esta fue tu manera de decirle que te importaba? — Tony desvió la mirada. Así era, sólo que no lo había sometido a aprobación esta vez—. Parece que funcionó. Howard está encantado de que le hicieras una fiesta precisamente para él. 

—Lo sé —dijo sonriendo de medio lado. A él siempre le habían emocionado las ocasiones en que su ocupado padre lo dejaba todo para algún evento dedicado a él en exclusiva. Momentos poco frecuentes, pero significativos. 

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre ellos. Un incómodo silencio en el que Tony sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer. 

Frunció el ceño y carraspeó de nuevo. 

—Entonces… ¿Cuándo planeas volver a casa? 

De acuerdo. Tal vez no era la mejor manera de abordar el tema. Steve lo miró con incredulidad. 

—Cuando sepa que no estoy interfiriendo con Howard y tú —replicó lentamente. 

Tony puso los ojos en blanco. 

—No interfieres. Intervienes a veces, sí, y muchas veces de manera acertada… Podemos manejar eso. 

Arriesgó entonces una mirada hacia Steve y notó que, a su pesar, le había arrancado un inicio de sonrisa. 

—¿Volverás? —preguntó entonces. 

Steve sonrió y negó con incredulidad. 

—No he dejado de ir a ver a Howard, aunque ha espaciado las visitas —le recordó. 

Tony torció el gesto. 

—No lo estoy preguntando por Howard —lo rebatió. 

El silencio volvió a instalarse entre ellos, aunque ahora había algo eléctrico en él. Tony no pensaba quitarle los ojos de encima hasta que le contestara. Sabía que había un ruego en su mirada que no iba a intentar disimular. 

También reconocía el gesto de Steve cuando estaba cerca de claudicar. 

***

No había sido difícil encontrar la escalera que llevaba al piso superior del salón. Contaba con un espacio para colocar una orquesta en caso de que la actividad que fuera a realizarse en él la requiriera. En esa fiesta no se estaba utilizando, así que Clint pudo acomodarse ahí con tranquilidad para observar a los invitados a la fiesta. No estaba de más recolectar los nombres y dinámicas de las personas que Stark invitaba a un evento que catalogaba de “pequeño” y “casi—privado”. 

Así fue como notó que Howard Stark lo había localizado y poco después, había encontrado la escalera que llevaba hasta el lugar donde se encontraba. El chico era opuesto a su padre en muchas cosas: intereses, actitud ante los grupos de personas, físico… Pero era tan insistente y terco como él. 

Poco tiempo después lo tuvo a su lado. 

—Hola —dijo el niño al llegar. Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo por haberlo encontrado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tampoco te gustan las fiestas? 

Era un buen niño, eso tenía que reconocerlo. Él no tenía mucha práctica tratando con menores, pero Howard lo hacía fácil. 

—Desde la altura y desde lejos es posible apreciarlas de una manera diferente —le contestó—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás huyendo de tus admiradores? 

Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. 

—No tengo admiradores —lo rebatió. Luego contestó la pregunta—. Vi que estabas aquí arriba. 

Clint tenía que admitir que el niño era directo. Aunque creía que todos a esas edades lo eran. 

—Ya veo. ¿Y querías decirme algo? —Lo miró escrutadoramente—. Como… ¿por qué mi arco estaba abierto y escondido detrás de un sillón cuando nos vinimos de tu casa? 

—Oh, eso. —Si el niño no fuera de piel morena, habría tenido una coloración rojo tomate en ese momento. Notó como cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro y bajaba levemente la mirada —. No le pasó nada. Eso creo. Sólo lo abrí. 

—¿Sólo lo abriste? —repitió Clint con tono de duda, al tiempo que dirigía la mirada hacia la mano derecha de Howard. Podía llevar guantes, pero era notorio que tenía algún tipo de vendaje en el dedo índice. Él también lo había escuchado ensayar muchos días, los errores que había cometido en la presentación tenían que tener una explicación y la había encontrado allí—. ¿No pasó nada que deba saber? Los accidentes pueden ser muy peligrosos para un arco. 

Pillado en falta, el niño se quitó el guante y le enseñó la mano. Clint se acercó y la tomó para examinarla. 

—Curará rápido —le aseguró. Sabía de lo que hablaba, no era el primero que tenía ese tipo de problema con su arma—. Aunque te va a molestar para tocar, al menos mientras sana. 

Habría esperado alivio o arrepentimiento en el rostro de Howard al escucharlo, pero en su lugar, sus ojos se iluminaron con entusiasmo. 

—Pero hoy probé que puedo tocar incluso tras un accidente con el arco. ¡Puedo aprender ambas cosas! 

Lo dicho: terco e insistente. La idea le sacó una sonrisa. 

—¿No vas a dejar de insistir, verdad? —Howard sonrió un poco también, como si vaticinara algo bueno en su pregunta—. ¿Crees que tu padre esté de acuerdo? 

El niño se encogió de hombros, pero no parecía preocupado al respecto. 

Clint suspiró y asintió finalmente. Al parecer, no tenía otra opción. 

—De acuerdo, puedo enseñarte, con tres condiciones —Howard contuvo su reacción primera de júbilo y lo miró expectante—: lo haremos cuando estés en vacaciones, sólo si SHIELD no me tiene asignado en alguna misión y, sólo si tu padre está de acuerdo. Créeme, no quiero problemas con Stark porque te pase algo más con un arco. 

Tenía la impresión de que el niño ya no había escuchado esa última parte. Su rostro reflejaba lo más cercano a un éxtasis de felicidad. 

Podía sacar un poco de tiempo para enseñarle a acertar una diana. Tampoco tenía que convertirlo en un arquero de alto nivel. 

—¡Es un trato! —Exclamó el niño sonriendo ampliamente—. Tengo que decirle a papá. ¿Sabes dónde está? 

Clint dirigió la mirada hacia las personas congregadas en el piso inferior. La última vez que había visto a Stark estaba saliendo por la puerta lateral del salón junto a Steve, en una actitud que le hacía pensar que se tomarían su tiempo en volver. En especial porque eso de los besos en público era algo que todavía no tenían dominado. 

—Creo que salió un momento —se limitó a decir. Luego le hizo señas al niño de acercarse a la baranda—. Dime que ves en la fiesta. Esa va a ser tu tarea hasta que empecemos: tienes que observarlo todo con mucho cuidado. Parte de la puntería está en una cuidadosa observación. 

Howard asintió con fuerza, como si estuviera grabándose en la mente todo lo que le decía. Notó cómo barría con la vista el lugar y sonrió. 

—Steve tampoco está —declaró. Parecía emocionado con la idea—. ¡Seguro que están solucionando el problema que tenían!

Clint se mordió el interior de la mejilla para contener una sonrisa cargada de doble intención. 

El chico era observador e intuitivo. Tal vez tenía algún futuro como arquero. Lo que no tenía mucho futuro a ese paso era el secreto a voces que empezaba a ser la relación del Capitán América y su padre.

Le encantaría estar cerca para ver qué sucedería cuando se enterara.


End file.
